gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Chris Colfer
und Schriftsteller |Rolle = Kurt Hummel |GebDatum = 27. Mai 1990 |Alter = 23 |GebOrt = Clovis, Kalifornien, USA |imdb = 3182094 |twitter = chriscolfer}} Christopher „Chris" Paul Colfer (*27. Mai 1990 in Clovis, Kalifornien) ist ein US-amerikanischer Schauspieler, Sänger, Drehbuchautor und Schriftsteller und bekannt für seine Rolle als Kurt Hummel in der Fernsehserie Glee. 2011 wurde er für den Golden Globe Award nominiert, und gewann diesen in der Kategorie Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in TV Series. Des Weiteren wurde er zweimal für den Emmy Award nominiert. Chris beschreibt seine Rolle als "modischen Sopran, der sehr auf sich selbst fixiert ist und sich sehr selbstbewusst gibt, im Inneren aber doch der verunsicherte und ängstliche Teenager ist, mit dem sich jeder irgendwo identifizieren kann". Er ist der einzige offene homosexuelle Schauspieler in der Hauptbesetzung, neben Jane Lynch. Er wurde nach eigener Aussage in seiner Schulzeit häufig das Opfer von schwulenfeindlichen Beleidigungen, daher setzt er sich gegen Diskriminierung und Mobbing von homosexuellen Schülern ein. Profil Schon früher war Chris künstlerisch interessiert und engagierte sich daher auch in mehreren Clubs an seiner High School. So war er Beispielsweise im Drama Club und Präsident des Writer’s Club. Die Musik und Schauspielerei gehörten schon immer zu seinen Leidenschaften. Er wollte schon immer am Broadway oder im Fernsehen auftreten, jedoch absolvierte er nie eine professionelle Ausbildung zum Sänger oder Schauspieler, stattdessen war er in verschiedenen Schulclubs aktiv. In seinem Abschlussjahr an seiner High School schrieb er das Musical "Shirley Todd: The Demon Beautician of East Street", eine Musical Parodie von "Sweeney Todd", in der die Geschlechterrollen vertauscht waren. Er führte ebenfalls die Regie in dem Musical und übernahm die Rolle des Mr. Lovett. Ein Ereignis aus Colfers Leben ist auch in Glee eingeflossen: in der neunten Folge Furcht und Tadel (Wheels) konkurrieren Kurt Hummel und Rachel Berry um das Solo in Defying Gravity aus dem Musical "Wicked." In Glee setzt sein Vater durch, dass Kurt am Vorsingen teilnehmen darf. Die Realität sah jedoch anders aus: Chris Colfer wollte Jahr für Jahr im Talentwettbewerb seiner High School mit "Defying Gravity" antreten – aber als Junge durfte er kein „Mädchenlied“ singen. Seine Familie stand aber immer unterstützend hinter ihm. Seine Großmutter, eine Pastorin, ließ ihren fünfzehnjährigen Enkel den Titel in ihrer Kirche singen. Als Kurt Hummel gelang Colfer 2009 der Durchbruch. Diese Rolle wurde ihm praktisch im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes auf dem Leib geschneidert: Beim Casting sprach er führ die Rolle des Artie vor, diese ging später an seinen Freund und Kollegen Kevin McHale. Ryan Murphy war jedoch so begeistert von ihm, dass er extra für ihn die Rolle des „Kurt Hummel“ schrieb. Die Parallelen zwischen Rolle und Schauspieler sind daher öfters zu erkennen. Sich seiner einzigartigen Situtation als junger Schauspieler in einer Hit-Show bewusst, sagte Colfer: “It’s good to have something positive, especially for kids in small towns, like myself, who need a little pick-me-up.” Und trägt damit zum toleranten Image der Show bei. Schnell wurde er so zum Publikumsliebling, da er Kurt zwar sehr selbstbewusst ist, jedoch sich auch nicht scheut den inneren Konflikt des Charakters authentisch zu spielen. Des Weiteren ist Chris auch als Drehbuchautor ziemlich erfolgreich. Der Film zum Drehbuch “Struck By Lightning” soll bereits nächstes Jahr schon in den Kinos laufen. Chris Colfer soll in diesem Film auch die Hauptrolle übernehmen. Aber Colfer scheint sich nicht nur auf Filme zu beschränken. “The Little Leftover Witch” heißt die Serie, die aus seiner Feder stammt und wurde bereits an den Disney Channel verkauft. Das Time-Magazine ehrt Chris mit dem 62. Platz auf der Liste der einflussreichsten Personen des Jahres 2011, er wurde sogar auf dem Cover abgelichtet. Wie bei der Time-Liste üblich, ist auch ein kleiner Begleittext zu jedem Platzierten zu finden, den im Falle von Colfer seine Serienkollegin Dianna Agron verfasst hat, die als Quinn Fabray in Glee zu sehen ist. Folgende Worte hat sie über Chris geschrieben: "Chris wollte schon ein Schauspieler werden "seit er ein Embryo war" - sagt er selber immer. Genau dies gab ihm die Entschlossenheit "Ja, ich kann das" zu sagen - egal wie viele auch nein zu ihm sagten. Chris, 20, lebt die extreme Wahrheit, er spricht gegen das immer schlimmer werdende Mobbing an den Schulen, unter dem er selber in der High School gelitten hat. Die Ehrlichkeit, die er in seinen Charakter Kurt mit einfließen lässt, lässt einen taumeln. Unser Cast ist gesegnet Sachen wie "Dein Charakter hat mich dadurch gebracht oder hat mir geholfen dies zu tun" zu hören - aber niemand so sehr wie Chris. Wie es ist, die Kraft, die er dem Publikum gibt, aus erster Hand zu sehen? Es ist einfach wundervoll." Des Weiteren konnte sein Freund und Kollege aus Glee, Darren Criss, auf der Time 100 Gala, zu der Chris diesen eingeladen hatte, auch nur sein Erstaunen ausdrücken: “Well, I can’t believe it in the idiomatic sense of ‘Oh, I can’t believe it! It’s such a big deal!’ but at the same time, in a realer sense, I can because he’s an incredible, incredible guy. Twenty years old, having accomplished as much as he has is just so inspiring and so amazing… Just the fact that I get to call him a colleague is just the coolest feeling ever. So I’m definitely shooting him all my love tonight.” Chris hat einen Deal mit dem Buchverlag "Little, Brown Books for Young Readers" unterzeichnet, für nicht nur eins, sondern gleich zwei Kinderbücher. Die auf einem Märchen basierende Story "The Land of Stories", das erste Buch von Chris, soll schon im Sommer 2011 erhältlich sein. Laut "Hollywood Reporter" folgt das zweite Buch des 21-Jährigen nur wenig später, damit erfüllt sich der Traum von Chris, den er schon seit er zehn Jahre alt ist hat - eines Tages Schrifsteller zu werden. In einem Statement erklärte Chris Colfer: "Als ich zehn war, habe ich mir selber das Versprechen abgenommen, wenn ich jemals die Chance habe dieses Buch zu schreiben, dann werde ich sie ergreifen. Dieses Buch ist seit langer Zeit Teil meiner Vorstellung und ich bin aufregt und nervös es zu teilen." Filmografie *seit 2009: Glee (Hauptdarsteller S1-S) (als Kurt Hummel) *2010: Marmaduke (Stimme) (als Drama-Hund 2) *2011: The Cleveland Show (Folge 2x11, Stimme) (als Kurt Hummel) *2011: Glee Live 3D! *2012: Vom Blitz getroffen (als Carson Phillips) *2012: Glee Live! at Radio City Music Hall Geschriebene Episoden bei Glee Staffel Fünf *''Old Dog, New Tricks'' Diskografie Für Glee Alben *2009: Glee: The Music, Volume 1 *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers *2010: Glee: The Music, Volume 4 *2010: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album *2011: Glee: The Music presents The Warblers *2011: Glee: The Music, Volume 6 *2011: Glee: The 3D Concert Movie (Motion Picture Soundtrack) *2011: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 2 *2012: Glee: The Music, Volume 7 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Graduation Album *2012: Glee: The Music Presents Glease *2012: Glee: The Music, Season 4, Volume 1 *2012: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 3 *2013: Glee Sings the Beatles *2013: Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Volume 4 *2014: Glee: The Music, Celebrating 100 Episodes EPs *2010: Glee: The Music, The Power of Madonna *2010: Glee: The Music, Journey To Regionals *2010: Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show *2013: The Quarterback (EP) *2013: A Katy or A GaGa (EP) *2013: Movin' Out (EP) *2014: New New York (EP) *2014: Bash (EP) *2014: Tested (EP) *2014: Opening Night (EP) *2014: The Back-Up Plan (EP) *2014: Old Dog, New Tricks (EP) Bücher *2012: Struck By Lightning: The Carson Phillips Journal *2012: The Land of Stories: The Wishing Spell *2013: The Land of Stories: The Enchantress Returns *Herbst 2014: The Land of Stories: A Grimm Warning (angekündigt) *2015: The Land of Stories (angekündigt) *2015: The Curvy Tree (angekündigt) Auszeichnungen und Nominierungen Auszeichnungen *2010: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Male Scene Stealer (für Glee) *2010: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2010: AfterElton.com Gay People's Choice Awards - Favorite Breakout Actor *2010: AfterElton.com Visibility Awards - Favorite TV Actor *2011: Golden Globe Award - Best Supporting Actor in a Series, Miniseries or Motion Picture Made for Television (für Glee) *2011: Time-Magazine - Die 100 einflussreichsten Personen der Welt 2011 *2012: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actor Comedy (für Glee) *2013: People's Choice Awards - Favorite TV Comedy Actor (für Glee) *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite Comedic TV Actor (für Glee) Nominierungen *2009: Satellite Award - Best Supporting Actor - Series, Miniseries or Television Film (für Glee) *2010: Primetime Emmy Awards - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series *2010: Teen Choice Award - Choice Music: Group (für Glee) *2010: Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2010: Satellite Award - Best Supporting Actor - Series, Miniseries or Television Film (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Award - Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series *2011: Emmy Award - Outstanding Supporting Actor in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2011: Teen Choice Award - Choice TV: Male Scene Stealer (für Glee) *2011: Teen Choice Award - Choice Red Carpet Fashion Icon: Male *2012: People’s Choice Awards - Favorite TV Comedy Actor *2012: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2012: Teen Choice Awards - Fashion Icon: Male *2013: Screen Actors Guild Awards - Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series (für Glee) *2013: Teen Choice Awards - Choice TV Actor Comedy *2014: People's Choice Awards - Favorite On-Screen Chemistry (gemeinsam mit Darren Criss) (für Glee) Zitate *Mobbing:Vergesse nie und vergebe nie. Du erinnerst dich an ihre Namen, du erinnerst dich an ihre Adressen, du solltest dich an alles erinnern! Höre nicht drauf: Du weißt, Vergeben und Vergessen... das solltest du nie. Und eines Tages werden sie es bedauern, wenn du ihre Nummer auf Twitter oder sonstwo veröffentlichst. Du weißt, was sie dir angetan haben und du gibst es zurück. Das ist alles was ich dazu zu sagen habe. *''Mein Leben ist ein peinlicher Besuch vom Kindertisch, während auf einen Geschichtskanal gewartet wird.'' *''Oh, ich habe einen Streit mit dem L.A. Unified School District, weil ich diese Anrufe erhalte, dass meine Tochter schwänzt. In jeder Stunde der Nacht! Ich hatte zwei Anrufe an diesem Morgen und ich sagte immer wieder, dass ich keine Tochter habe. Ich bin 19! Die 90er waren verwischt, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich jemanden geschwängert habe, als ich 2 war. Ich werde dieses Mädchen finden und sie in die Schule bringen."'' *geslushied zu werden: Es ist wie von einem Eisberg geohrfeigt zu werden *''Ich war in der High School, als High School Musical rauskam, also verachte ich es. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich etwas mehr hasse. Außer so etwas wie einen Mörder'' *''Awardverleihungen waren einfach mein Ding.. ich habe Erinnerungen an meine Mutter, die in mich im Badezimmer hineingelaufen ist, während ich mit meiner Wolverine Actionfigur meine Oscars Dankesrede geübt habe.'' *''Schraubt euch das an, Kinder.'' *''Ich bin wahrscheinlich die männliche Version von Rachel Berry.'' *''Du weißt wie jedes Kind einen Film hat? Meistens ist es Arielle, die Meerjungfrau, aber meiner war Sister Act. Ich habe ihnen zwar nicht geglaubt, aber meine Eltern haben gesagt, dass ich Handtücher um meinen Kopf gewickelt habe und behauptete, ich wäre eine Nonne, während ich es angesehen habe.'' *''Ich werde für immer Single sein.'' *''Amber Riley hat mich auf dem Laufband gefilmt und es auf Twitter gestellt...'' *''Würdet ihr mir glauben, dass ich tatsächlich keinen Bedazzler besitze?'' *den Dreh als Schüler der Dalton Academy: Ich habe mich tatsächlich genauso gefühlt wie Kurt. Ich habe meine alten Freunde vermisst und neue Freundschaften geschlossen. Diese Warbler sind einfach so gut, großartig, talentiert & lustig... Ich werde sie schrecklich vermissen, aber ich freue mich zurück zu sein.. *den Dreh in New York: Es war gruselig. Manchmal war es wie ein Beatle zu sein, ein anderes mal war es so, als wärst auf einer öffentlichen Hinrichtung, wegen all diesen Schreien und du wusstest nicht ob es gut oder schlecht ist. *''Wenn du gut aussiehst, nenne ich es nicht stalken, sondern verfolgen. Stark verfolgen.'' *''Es ist lächerlich, wenn Leute starke Meinungen über dich haben wenn es um Dinge geht, die du nicht kontrollieren kannst.'' *''Ich bin sehr irisch, meine Familie sind alle Iren und St. Patrick's Day in unserem Haus ist sehr verrückt.'' *''Ich würde Dianna Agron als Cinderella casten, weil Dianna schön ist. Es ist schon widerlich wie schön sie ist.'' *''Nursie Jackie ist meine Lieblingsserie. Sie bringt mich so sehr zum Lachen, sodass die Polizei zu mir gekommen ist und gedacht hat, dass ein Tier missbraucht wird.'' *''Es ist egal wie alt ich werde, ich werde mich immer wie ein fünfjähriges Kind verhalten, welches starkes ADHS und einem Watschel im Disneyland hat.'' *[[Kristin Chenoweth]]: Sobald sie herkam, war ich wie, ihr wisst, ständig wie: "Oh hi, Kristin! Hi... ich bin dein größter Fan... wir hören uns genau gleich an." *''Ich bin mir ziemlich, dass ich auf Tour an einem Abend in meinen GaGa Schuhen hinfallen werde und ich hoffe, dass es eine YouTube Sensation wird.'' *''Jedes Mal wenn du eine Kussszene filmst, musst du wahrscheinlich sechzehn oder achtzehn Mal küssen, weil sie von diesem Winkel vier brauchen, vier von diesem Winkel, vier von diesem Winkel, vier von diesem Winkel - ich weiß nicht warum sie dort unten sind - vier von diesem Winkel... es ist nie nur eine.'' *''Ich könnte nie im Leben rappen. Ich schaffe es noch nicht einmal Geschenke zu wickeln.'' *''Glee handelt von einem High School Glee Club, so ähnlich wie ein Showchor, der ähm... etwas Hilfe benötigt. Sie sind schrecklich. Schrecklich, wie schrecklich. Schreck-lich. Schrecklich, schrecklich, schrecklich. Habe ich erwähnt, dass sie schrecklich sind?'' *''Das einzige Gerücht, das es je über mich gab, war dass ich von einem Obstwagen überfahren wurde.'' *''Ich bin taub, ich habe keine Stimme, ich glaube ich habe meine Jungfräulichkeit irgendwo da draußen verloren... *''Ich mochte es Push It zu performen. Wir waren nach der Performance alle schwanger. Trivia *Er praktiziert Sai (oder auch Saigabel ist eine Waffe aus Okinawa, die unter anderem im Karate Verwendung findet). *Er hat eine jüngere Schwester namens Hannah, welche an Epilepsie leidet. *Er hat ein blaues Auto. *Er ist irischer Abstammung. *Seine Eltern kommen aus Irland. *Er ist ein großer Harry Potter Fan, und auch ein Fan der Starkids. Diese sind bekannt für ihre Harry Potter Parodien, wie z.B.: A Very Potter Musical. Sein Co-Star Darren Criss gehört zu den Schauspielern der Starkids und schreibt Lieder für diese Produktion. *Er liebt Wicked und RENT. *Seine Schauspielkollegen aus Glee sind der Meinung, dass er der amüsanteste von ihnen allen ist. *Er liebt Diet Coke. *Seine Lieblings-Shop ist Target. *Chris hat 3 Jahre Französisch Unterricht gehabt. *Er denkt, dass er wie Pinocchio aussieht. *Er kann von der Sonne nicht braun werden, er bekommt davon eher Sommersprossen oder Verbrennungen. *Chris ist ein Countertenor. *Er hat sich ursprünglich für die Rolle von Artie beworben, aber Ryan Murphy war so von seiner Leistung beeindruckt, dass er die Rolle des Kurt Hummel für ihn geschaffen hat. *Er ist der Jüngste im Glee Cast. *Er war für drei Wochen auf dem College, bevor er Glee beitrat. *Er war schon vor Glee ein großer Fan von Ryan Murphys Arbeit. *Im Time-Magazine belegt er einen stolzen 62. Platz auf der Liste der einflussreichsten Personen des Jahres 2011. **Dianna Agron schrieb Chris zu Ehren einen Abschnitt für dieses Ereignis. Chris hatte eine ganze Seite nur für sich zu Verfügung. *Für alle Außenseiter, die an der Schule unter ihren Mitschülern leiden, ist Colfer inzwischen eine starke Stimme geworden (hauptsächlich auf die USA und Großbritannien bezogen). *Er hat einen sehr vielfältigen Stimmumfang: seine niedrigste bekannte Note ist ein A2 und seine höchste Note ein Bb5. *Zu seinem engeren Freundeskreis zählen Kristin Chenoweth, Ashley Fink, Amber Riley, Lea Michele, Kevin McHale, Cory Monteith und Darren Criss. *Sein erstes Wort war 'Oprah'. *Er hätte nichts dagegen zusammen mit Lea Michele "Wicked" aufzuführen, solange er die Rolle der "Guylinda" übernehmen könnte. *Er kann das ASL ('A'merican 'S'ign 'L'anguage) Alphabet. *Er ist 1.78 m groß. *Er schreibt Kinderbücher. **Das auf Märchen basierende Buch "The Land of Stories" wird im kommenden Sommer erhältlich sein. Sein zweites Buch wird nur wenig später folgen. *Er ist ein Schlafwandler. *Er trägt das Parfüm "Rain" von Marc Jacobs, auch wenn es eigentlich für Frauen gedacht ist. **Jenna Ushkowitz und Darren Criss haben ebenfalls erwähnt, dass sie das Parfüm verwenden würden. *Er wurde am Ende der Middle School zu Hause unterrichtet, um dem Mobbing an seiner Schule zu entkommen. *Er war der zweite aus dem Glee Cast der eine Million Follower auf Twitter erreichte, die erste war Lea Michele. *Er und Kevin McHale zogen sich während der Glee Live Tour 2011 bei den Mädchen um, mit der Begründung, dass es bei den Jungs stinken würde. Weblinks *Chris Colfer in der deutschen und englischen Version der Internet Movie Database. *Twitter: @chriscolfer Videos thumb|300px|left|Chris Colfer 2011 - TIME 100thumb|300px|right|Chris Colfer und Darren Chris - Time 100 Gala Kategorie:Glee Cast Kategorie:Cast S1 Kategorie:Cast S2 Kategorie:Cast S3 Kategorie:Cast S4 Kategorie:Cast S5 Kategorie:Homosexuelle Darsteller Kategorie:Drehbuchautoren